


Buoni Ragazzi

by sbklight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, kind of filthy?, kind of fluffy?, tired of portuguese, wanted to write something in italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbklight/pseuds/sbklight
Summary: Baekhyun mai è stato un buon ragazzo, e Sehun ha diventato um ragazzo male soltanto di stare con lui.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 5





	Buoni Ragazzi

Tra le cose su Sehun che a Baekhyun piacciono, sono certamente i suoi gemiti. Gli piaceva molto di ascoltare tutte le parole perse sotto le mani di Baekhyun, sotto i suoi baci e il suo caldo. Sehun sempre è stato caldo, perciò, Baekhyun rimane riscaldato con lui.

Ma ci sono altre cose che a Baekhyun piacciono... Tutte le notte che dovevono essere sempre un secreto per loro. Sehun mai ha detto niente; povereta mamma, avrebbe pianto soltanto sapendo di tutto quello che il suo puro figlio ha fatto con il ragazzo senza educazione che abitava vicino a loro. Baekhyun mai è stato un buon ragazzo, ai vecchi mai è piacciuto.

Perchè lui non è una buona influenza.

Ai tredici anni, lui diceva parole indecenti per tutti senza preoccuparsi. Ai sedici, lui non ascoltava sua madre, nemmeno suo padre. Ai diciassette, il pomeriggio fumava su il marciapiede; la notte usciva di sua stanza dalla finestra per parlare con Sehun.

Parole finite con baci... Ma quando Sehun ha fatto diciotto anni, le parole erano finite con un cazzo nella bocca, oppure altre cose più interessanti.

_Cioè..._

Baekhyun mai è stato un buon ragazzo, e Sehun ha diventato un ragazzo male soltanto di stare con lui.


End file.
